In our aforementioned application we provided a fifth wheel caster apparatus with an easy releasable attachment mechanism particularly suited to be simply and easily installed on the upwardly sloping tail end of a skateboard and minimizes the time and effort to install or release the caster wheel while maintaining the integrity of the skateboard. The caster arrangement, however, is more widely useful and adaptable for use with a widely diverse range of moveable structures.